Ask The Cast
by Master-Roku
Summary: Have you read Slender What? or The Only? Well, some of you fans had questions for the characters and we have answered them! Read and get a glimpse of what they think, feel, and what makes them tick. Got questions of your own, shoot me a message, and we'll see what we can do!
1. Chapter 1

**Ask The Cast**

**Question #1- To Splendy: Have you ever been in a relationship, intimate or not before meeting Ria?**

**Splendy's answer**: I haven't had the chance to be in a very serious relationship before. I'm an outcast in our world, and I haven't spent a lot of time in the human world until recently. Had it not been for the old laws, I may have found someone, but I'm glad I've got Ria now. She makes me _so_ happy! *Blows kiss*

**Question #2- To Slenderman: What was your reaction to The Ring?**

**Slender's answer**: I liked that movie. A little girl that gets revenge through a video tape? Not bad. She was a cute little thing. Too bad the real girl was such a sweetheart. I should know, I stalked her once. There's not enough therapy in the world for her now...

**Question #3- To Divass: Are you a diva and what's your problem with humans?**

**Divass' answer**: I am most certainly _not_ a diva! My problem with humans is that they are an inferior race. When they kill the planet they live on, we will have free reign. Also, they scream too much. When's the last time you heard someone scream without a mouth? And in a movie doesn't count!

**Question #4- To Splendy and Slendy: Do you two ever see your parents/guardians? **

**Slender's answer**: I see them when I can. I'm a busy man. They are busy people.

**Splendy's answer**: I haven't seen them in a long time. I hope they are both doing well, though.

**Question #5- To Ethan: How are you doing, Ethan?**

**Ethan's answer**: I've been better...*nervous twitch*

**Question #6- To Yohan and Yosav: What business are you two in?**

**Both answer**: FAAAAAAAASHIIIIIOOOOOOOOON! We have designer clothes in stores all over Russia and Eastern Europe!

**Question #7- To Yohan and Yosav: Gay twins, have the two of you ever experimented?**

**Both answer**: Twincest? Just a few times...*both wink at each other*

**Question #8- To Riis: How does it feel to have been beaten by a human girl?**

**Riis' answer**: I'LL TEAR YOU TO SHREDS YOU ROTTEN LITTLE- *Riis had to be dragged away and given a night night shot*

**Question #9- To Ria: Don't you ever get freaked out by Splendy or Slender?**

**Ria's answer**: Not anymore. I'm used to Splendy's constant good mood and Slender's...slender...ness...If Slenderman started getting all happy and cheery like the fan-girls wanted him to be, of if Splendy suddenly got quite and moody..._then_ I'd be scared.

**Question #10- ****To Slendy****: Do you shop at a big and tall store?**

**Slender's answer**: No need. I have my own tailor. Also, Ria's got a mean cross stitch.

**Question #11- ****To Slendy****: What are some of your supernatural abilities other than extending your limbs?**

**Slender's answer**: I can teleport from place to place. I usually only go short distances, but I can go very long distances if need be. I can read minds, or mess with them...*laughter* I can get into your dreams...think of me tonight, will you?

**Question #12- ****To Ria****: How did you feel the first time you played Slender?**

**Ria's answer**: I was terrified! That damn games even scarier than the real thing! At least Slendy doesn't come with his own theme music! ***Points at Slenderman*** Don't get any ideas.

**Question #13- ****To Splendy****: Are you crazy or just really happy?**

**Splendy's answer**: Define crazy...I really just like having as positive outlook on life. Is there anything wrong with that?


	2. Chapter 2

**Ask The Cast, Part Two**

***Kat shuffles some papers and sits in a big, comfy chair. The crew gathers 'round, looking over her shoulder.***

**Kat: **Alright, guys, looks like we've got lots of questions for the Slender ones this time...Also a few comments to the cast that we'll be responding to at the end. Boss, Splendy, please take your seats, if you would. Let's get quiet in here, interviews in progress!

***Slenderman and Splendorman take seats in chairs across from Kat.***

**Question #1- ****To Slenderman****: ****Do you have to stalk in wooded areas? Can it be a desert?**

**Slender's Answer****: **I prefer wooded areas, as they feel natural to me. I also like foggy streets and the occasional alleyway. The desert is for Sand People.

**Question #2- ****To Splendy and Slender****: ****Have you seen/met the ghost from Ju-On the Grudge? If you have, what do you think of her and her scare/killing tactics?**

**Slender's Answer****: **I have not met her personally, but like Samara, I think she would be a delightful girl in person. I don't like that noise she makes, it gets annoying quickly, but I can respect the freaky hair. Reminds me of tendrils...

**Splendy's Answer****: **I haven't met her either, and I don't think I'd like to. She's scary! Though maybe she just needs a friend to help her get over her anger...*Turns to Slender* Brother, we should bake her a cake!

**Question #3- ****To Splendy and Slender****: ****How many fan fictions have you read of yourselves and which do you like the most? Which do you hate the most?**

**Slender's Answer****: **I don't bother reading them anymore...I prefer works of non-fiction...I do like the more macabre or scary fan fictions, though...the ones in which the were make me truly powerful. If only I could get Kat to write a little more of that for me...*Glances at Kat.*

**Splendy's Answer****:** I've read a bunch of them! I don't like the ones where people write about my bad side, or make me evil. I'm also not a big fan of really dirty fics...*Blushes, looking over at Kat. Kat waves.* But, I support free will and anyone who uses their imagination to write!

**Question #4- ****To Splendy and Slender****: ****Which one of you is older & who bullied who more as kids if at all?**

**Slender's Answer****: **I'm the younger one. I wasn't really a bully. I did make sure people knew not to mess with me, but other than that I didn't want to be bothered. I was more interested in studying and training to be my best.

**Splendy's Answer****: **I'm older, not by too much. I got bullied for a long time as a child. Being so different made it hard on me. I tried to show kindness to my peers, but they weren't really interested. Luckily, my little brother helped me out when I was really in a jam. He acts all cold and aloof, but I know he loves me!

**Question #5- ****To Splendy and Slender****: W****hat are your feelings on the My Little Pony versions of yourselves that fans have made?**

**Slender's Answer****:** I hate them! Can you believe Kat watched that cartoon and _liked_ it?! *Throws evil glare at Kat. Kat hides behind her chair. Ria laughs.*

**Splendy's Answer****:** I think they're very cute! I wish I had a pony of my own sometimes...

**Question #6- ****To Splendy and Slender****: C****ould I have a hug from both you? Pwease?**

**Slender's answer****: **Just one, keep it short.

**Splendy's answer****: **Yes you can! I love hugs!

**Question #7- ****To Slender****: Do you also stalk in cities and neighborhoods with lots of trees?**

**Slender's answer****: **Yes. I usually only go into big cities when I have to, or when they're quiet. As for seeing me outside your window...What was your name again..?

**Question #8- ****To Slender****: Do you have a favorite T.V. show and/or anime/manga?**

**Slender's Answer****: **I don't much watch T.V. unless it's for the news. I'm not really into manga either. Death Note wasn't so bad. Ryuk was an interesting character.

**Question #9- To Slender: Can you draw?**

**Slender's Answer****:** Yes. As for how good I am, I suppose that would be up to someone else to determine.

**Question #10- To Divass: Have you gotten laid yet? And has it worked by putting you in a better mood?**

**Divass' Answer****: **THAT IS _NONE_ OF YOUR BUSINESS! *Points at Kat threateningly* WHY DO YOU LET THESE QUESTIONS GO THROUGH?! _YOUR_ THE DAMN WRITER AND EDITOR! *Kat shrugs*

**Kat: **Alright...That's all the questions we have for now, calm down Divass...So, onto the side comments...

**Comment #1- ****To Divass****: Y****ou, sir, are indeed a diva, it's in your name, man! And your attitude doesn't help things.**

**Divass' Reponse****: **WHAT DID I JUST _TELL_ YOU?! *Dives for Kat. Slenderman stops him, drags him outside. Slender returns a moments later, alone*****

**Comment #2- ****To Splendy and Slendy****: Also, have some cookies for putting up with this!**

**Slender's Response****: **You can have them, Splendor.

**Splendy's Response****:** I'll share them with everyone!

**Kat: **Well, that wraps this session up. Remember folks, you can ask anyone a question..._Please_...these guys are feeling all left out! C'mon, there are plenty of people to pick from! We've got Ria, Donovan, Ethan, Yohan, Yosav, Riis...Though he's on probation with me right now, and I know you don't like me, but you can ask me stuff. Anything really, from anyone...

Also keep in mind that when new characters come into play in Slender What? and The Only you can ask them stuff, too.

**Slender: **Are we done here?


	3. Chapter 3

***Kat sits behind small desk in her comfy chair. The group gathers 'round for the latest.***

**Kat: **Well, it looks like the fans really outdid themselves this time! We've got questions for everyone...and a bunch of other stuff to handle. Places people, here we go again!

**Ria: **We oughta be getting payed for this...

**Kat: **If you want to be technical, we are.

***Everyone takes a seat. Kat stays behind her desk and sorts out the questions***

**Question #1- ****To Slender:** Don't you feel guilty or at least pain when you kill a child? I mean, if you had kids wouldn't you ask the same thing to yourself if they were killed?

**Slender's Answer:**It is an extremely rare occasion that I kill or even harm a child. Continue reading The Only and you will get a better answer soon.

**Question #2- ****To Splendy:** Are you a Bro of the Bro- Army or... A barrel?

**Splendy's Answer:** I am not a part of the Bro Army...though I believe Kat is...I'm not much a fan of barrels...I got stuck in one once.

**Question #3- ****To Slender:** My name is Caitlin for the record. What were you doing in Australia of all places? And I'm guessing it was you who drew the notes in the Slender game?

**Slender's Answer:** I go all over the world, Dear Caitlin. I did not draw those notes...I have better abilities than that. Perhaps the creator of the game was giving his son art lessons...I don't know.

**Question #4- ****To Divass:** Are you sure that you are definitely male you know, with the whole diva attitude you've got going on? I can check for you if you like!

**Divass' Answer:** DAMN YOU KAT! _Yes_, I am certain I'm male! You do not need to check, don't touch me!

**Question #5- ****To Ria:** What is your favorite anime/manga?

**Ria's Answer:** That's a hard one! I guess I'll have to go with Dragon Ball Z, since it's what I've loved since I was little. I like animes that don't have too many overly beautiful characters. Sexy is nice, but personality wins every time!

**Question #6- ****To Don:**Do you like cartoons too?  
**Don's Answer:** I love cartoons! Between cartoons and 80's movies, I found my inspiration for wanting to create animatronics.

**Question #7- ****To Riis:**What are you doing with yourself now? Have you gotten a hair cut and taken a shower, too?

**Riis' Answer:** I'm just searching the Earth for a new host...Interested? Demons have no need for human showers or hair cuts. We are perfect the way we are.

**Question #8- ****To Ethan:**How do you feel about everything bad happening specifically to you in the story?

**Ethan's Answer:** I feel like Kat needs to pick a new victim...*Pouts at Kat. Kat shrugs back apologetically.*

**Question #9- ****To Everyone:** Zombie Apocalypse. What would you do?

**Ria's Answer:** Arm up and kick ass!

**Don's Answer:** Arm up and stop Ria from getting her ass eaten.

**Slender's Answer:** I'm not worried about it. I have my own world to go to.

**Splendy's Answer:** I'd try to find a cure! I can't make friends if they want to eat me!

**Yohan and Yosav's Answer:** We can hide in a bunker with our mother...But fighting would be fun!

**Riis and Divass' Answer:** Sit back and enjoy the show.

**Kat's Answer:** I'd hang with whoever was truly prepared and help rebuild the world. I'd probably tell stories over emergency frequencies every night to help people who could here me keep up hope.

**Question #10- ****To Slender:** How do you put up with all this story and questionnaire madness?

**Slender's Answer:** There are certain perks to all this. *Glances at Kat.* It helps me figure you humans out, in a way, as you attempt to figure me out.

**Question #11- ****To Splendy:** By how much are you older than your little bro?

**Splendy's Answer:** Five years, human time.

**Question #12- ****To Slender & Splendy: **Do you have any other siblings?

**Slender's Answer:** Yes, three more.

**Splendy's Answer:** You might be surprised to know that Divass is our cousin. As for our siblings, keep reading the stories and you'll see...*Big Smile.*

**Question #13- ****To Slender:** It would seem you have an "official song" floating around on youtube named the "Slenderman Song" which has several versions. Any comments on it?

**Slender's Answer:** There a few songs to which you could be referring, but I can guess which you mean. I don't mind them...they have a certain macabre charm to them. The one I'm thinking of is Kat's lullaby...*Kat rolls her eyes.*

**Question #14- ****To Splendy:** Does it bother you that your younger brother seems to get most of the attention, negative or otherwise?

**Splendy's Answer****:** Not at all. I know my brother Is feared very much, but I also know that there is a great deal of love out there for him! It makes me happy for him!

**Question #15- ****To Slender & Splendy:** Do your parents know about all this story madness?

**Both:** _No_! *Nervously glance at one another.*

**Question #16- ****To Everyone:**Do you regret being on Earth?

**Ria, Don, Kat, Ethan, Yohan, and Yosav's Answer:** What? No...

**Slender's Answer:** My only regret regarding the Earth is that I cannot stop the damage you humans do.

**Splendy's Answer:** I love the Earth! What kind of question is that?

**Riis:** I regret not killing everything on Earth myself.

**Question #17- ****To the Slender people:** What's your home world like exactly?

**Slender's Answer:** We can't tell you that. It would be a spoiler for future chapters in the story.

**Question #18- ****To the Slender people:** Why were/are humans hated so much on your world?

**Divass:** They are inferior beings. *Kat throws a balled up paper at him* In most ways...

**Questiopn # 19- ****To Slender:** I noticed how you and Splendy are like Celestia and Luna, how Splendy the eldest is treasured and loved by ponies but disliked by a few whilst Luna is feared but gets friends and fans by scaring and pranking people... What do you think about this? Also in response to your answer Slender, didn't you even like Nightmare Moon? She's terrifying!

**Slender's Answer:** For the last time, I do not care for My Little Pony. As for the similarities, I do not waste time playing pranks, and in our world, Splendorman was not well respected by anyone. In the humans world, he is loved, but it has not always been so.

**Question #20- ****To Don:** What would you do if you came home and Ria & Splendy were having sexytimes?  
**Don's Answer:** Thanks...for that image...*Ria and Splendy blush.* I suppose I'd apologize, walk out, and bleach my eyes. I might give them advice on what do do better next time...if either of their performances were lacking...*Ria facepalms, Splendy hides his face behind his hat.* I'm just kidding, I hope that never happens.

**Question #21- ****To Ethan:** How did you feel when Kat went all ax murderer on everyone in that hospital?

**Ethan's Answer:** In a way, a woman wielding an ax, water raining down on her, going all kick ass rescue for me...It was kinda hot. Mostly I was grateful...*Kat winks. Slender shakes his head. Ethan blushes.*

**Kat:**Well, that's all the questions...Whew! So, onto the comments, and then a word to the readers.

**Comment #1- ****To Slender:** I live in Arizona and that means that we live in the desert and means Slendy can't get me! MUWAAAAHHH!

**Slender's response:** I never said you were safe in the desert. I will travel there if the prey is good enough...See y**⊗u** soon.

**Comment #2- To Divass:** Oh boy I love to pick on Divass though! Guess he hasn't gotten laid yet, judging from his diva attitude and it _is_ my business because you are a giant JERK and I do what I like.

**Divass' Response:** When have I _ever_ been a jerk?! *Everyone snickers.* Shut up.

**Kat:** Alright, now we have this pie and a batch of red velvet thanks to the fans for trying to make the Slender-types un-slender.

Anyway, now that the questions are out of the way, I have news about the videos with the voices! I'll have an intro video up tomorrow, October 1st, and it will contain me and some of the stuff that is described to be with me in the chapter where Ria and I meet. Also, head over to my deviantart age if you want to see the things sooner, I have pics in my Splendorman and Slenderman folder.

If you have a Skype and you would like to try out for any of the voices besides my own, send me a message and we can talk further and exchange info there. Don't worry, I'm not asking for money, just possible voice actors. Until next time.

P.S. I am rokusensei4 on youtube, so you guys can find me and the vids.


	4. Chapter 4

***Kat rolls into the room at high speeds on a backwards rolling chair. She screeches upon impact with a wall. A loud crash fills the air, followed by surprised roars and shouts. Kat back outs of the hole she has made in the wall, apologizing to the people on the other side. The cast from Warrior Heart gives her a group glare. Kat runs and jumps into her char behind the desk as Splendy and Slender go to fix the wall.***

**Kat: **Sorry about that folks! Bit of an accident on set...Anyways, here we are yet again, having ourselves another round of Ask The Cast! Let me just start by saying how awesome it is that you guys out there still love us! Without further ado...here we go!

***Everyone takes their assigned places***

**Question #1- To Divass and Riis: You guys are barrels, huh? Why do you have weird names?**

**Divass' answer:** I don't understand...And your name is just as odd to me as mine is to you.**  
Riis' answer: **I'll stuff_ you_ in a barrel! MY NAME IS FINE!

**Question #2- To Splendorman: Have you ever lost control?**

**Splendy's answer****: **I think that has already been answered...But I believe later chapters will explain more...***Severe blush***

**Question #3 -To Slenderman: Is your tie a clip on?**

**Slender's answer****: **No, I am not so cheap and lazy as that.

**Question #4 -To Slender: Have you ever heard of Concrete Giraffes?**

**Slender's answer****: **I have, but I have not wasted my time on watching whatever it is. I'll leave that to Kat...***Kat glares.***

**Question #5 -To Slender: How do you feel bout the Silence from Doctor Who?**

**Slender's answer****: **As you should know, I don't watch very much television. I am unfamiliar with "the silence" or whatever it is you speak of. ***Kat snickers. Kat: **Maybe he just forgot.*****

**Question #6 -To Slender: What are you?**

**Slender's answer****: **Unique.

**Question #7 -To Slender: Do you eat people?**

**Slenders answer****: **I plead the fifth. But seriously, my diet consists of many things...

**Question #8 -****To Splendy****: Do you like stripey socks? ****Like the really cool, long ones past the knees?**

**Splendy's answer****: **I like them, but I don't own any. I'd like some...and as for having Ria wear them...during that time...Aha...I...don't think so...***More epic blushing.***

**Question #9 -****To Divass****: How can you be related to Slenderman And Splendorman?**

**Divass' Answer****: **I am their cousin. As for our differences, they are the two who differ from our kind more than me. Where I come from, I am rather normal. It's all a matter of perspective, I suppose.

**Question #10 -****To Riis****: Why do you need a host anyway? Too weak on your own? Still sore about a little **_**human**_** girl kicking your stinky, demon ass?**

**Riis' answer****: **I NEED NO ONE! ***Riis has an epic freak out, ends up in chains, and is dragged away***

**Question #11 -****To Slender and Splendy****: Are you fans of Tim Burton's films?**

**Slender's answer: **Once again, I don't watch much television...Alice would have made an interesting proxy, though.

**Splendy's answer: **I love his work. True, it's sometimes dark and creepy, but he has a lovely way of telling stories and enchanting the mind!

**Question #12 -To Ria: Have you ever considered pranking Splendy?**

**Ria: **I hadn't, but I certainly will, now!

**Question #13 -****To Slender****: I follow you on twitter...yet you follow me too, do we go in some kind of circle? **

**Slender's answer: **I don't have a twitter, or a facebook, or a tumblr. I don't have any accounts on the internet or otherwise. Whomever you are following is clearly a fake and should be eaten.

**Question #14 -To Slender and Splendy: Are you going to tell your parents about this or leave it to chance?**

**Slender's answer: **About the questions you ask? I doubt they'd care.

**Splendy's answer: **I...don't really speak with my parents...so I don't think so...

**Question #15 -****To Slender****: You've been compared to ****Jack Skellington**** from ****Nightmare Before Christmas**** quite a bit. Comment?**

**Slender's answer****: **He's a bit much for me, and I think I look far better. ***Kat nods in agreement.***

**Question #16 -****To Slender****: Have you played Slender? What do you think about the 3 different modes?  
****Slender's answer****: **Again, I leave these things to Kat. She's addicted to those games. I don't think they're very scary, to be honest. The newer models are nice, though they still don't look like me. I am most certainly _not_ an egg wearing a suit!

**Question #17 -****To Everyone****: Do you guys have a favorite treat?**

**Kat's answer(for everyone): **I took a vote, chocolate chip cookies, cheesecake, and meat came out on top.

**Question #18 -To Splendy: If you could be any kind of animal, what would it be and why?**

**Splendy's answer: **I suppose I'd like to be a lion! They're so strong and graceful. Could you imagine a black lion with spots like mine and a bell on the tail? Ahahaha! It'd be wonderful!

**Kat: **Well, that's it for now, looks like we didn't get bombarded with sugary sweets this time. I hope you guys have more questions now, especially since there are new chapters up! See you soon!  
***Everyone waves goodbye.***


	5. Chapter 5

***A black haired hottie enters the room, carrying a stack of cards and a large box filled with random sweets and goodies. He sets the box down, sits behind Kat's usual desk, and calls for everyone to gather around for the new questions.***

**Slender: **Jeff? Where is Kat? She's the one who does these things with us.  
**Jeff: **She's going to be on the other side of this tonight. Don't worry, you'll be sitting right next to one another.  
***Everyone takes their places. Kat flops in a chair next to Slender. Jeff shuffles the cards with a happy grin***

**Jeff: **Hey, all you fans out there, it's that time again. Here we go with another round of ASK-THE-CAAAAAAST!

**Question #1 – ****To Slender:**Is there anything you DO like?

**Slender's answer: **Knowledge, long walks, a peaceful evening...There are many things I like, they just might happen to be different from human interests.

**Questions #2 ****To Splendy:**Why are you always happy?

**Splendy's answer: **It's just in my nature, I guess. I like to see things with a positive view. I have my moments when I'm unhappy or down, but all it takes is a reminder of what I have and I'm alright again!

**Question #3 -****To Everyone:**Who's the most annoyed by the questionnaire?

**Slender's answer:** Riis, most certainly. This isn't my favorite activity, but at least it is interesting.

**Splendy's answer:** I like these, it's fun to connect with the fans!

**Kat's answer:** I make them, so it'd be dumb to complain.

**Ria's answer:** I like 'em, I never have to answer much and I love hearing the answers everyone else gives for myself.**  
Don's answer:** I...I...can't say I don't like them...but it seems not a lot of people care for me...**  
Divass' answer:** I have better things to do than answer your questions, and if it weren't for...Never mind, I hate these things!

**Question #4 -****To Slenderman:** I'm going as you for Halloween... discuss.

**Slender's answer: **I am very popular this year. I suppose so long as your costume was good, I don't mind. I don't have much choice but not to mind.

**Question #5-****To Kat:** Does someone want me to throw ice cream on your hands?  
**Kat's answer:**That won't be necessary, but thank you for the offer. ***Grins evilly over at Slender, who smirks back.***

**Question #6-****To Riis:** Does the phrase *Hey, stay outta my shed!* mean anything to you?

**Riis' answer:** It doesn't mean a _damn_ thing to me.

**Question #7-****To everyone but Slender:** What would you do if Slender died?

**Splendy, Ria, Don, and Ethan's answer:**_WHY_ WOULD YOU ASK THAT?!  
**Kat's answer:**Wh-What..? Slenders...D...d...***Falls over dead on the ground. Everyone rushes over to revive her.***

**Question #8-****To Kat:** Did you enjoy getting "tender with the Slender"?

**Kat's answer: **I most certainly did! I like that phrase...I think that's how I'm going to let him know when I'm in the mood from now on. "Hey...I'd like to get tender with the Slender, Big Boy!" BYAHAHAHAHAHA! ***Slender drops his head into his hands, blushing. Everyone else cracks up.***

**Question #9-****To Slenderman:** Did you eat those idiots that interrupted your sexy time with Kat?

**Slender's answer: **I did not eat them. I would not put my lips to her after having such filth in my mouth! Besides, I'm not really one for junk food.

**Question #10- ****To Splendy:** I have a sister who needs some cheering up, advice from the fun loving tall guy?

**Splendy's Answer:** Start by hugging her, or showing her some affection to let her know you're there. Then, ask if she wants to play a game, or maybe just talk. Try getting her to do something you know she likes.

**Question #11- ****To Slender and Splendy:** If you were kids, that means you were teenagers at some point too, so what did you wear as teens?

**Slender's answer:** I've worn pretty much the same thing all my life, with a few modifications along the way. When I was very young I didn't have the jacket, but I did have a black vest.

**Splendy's answer:** I was similar. I had plain black pants and a vest, but when I got older I found that spots were lovely on me! The bells came after a visit to the human worlds in the winter time.

**Question #12 -****To Kat:** Are you going to include other creepypastas like Jeff and Ben, or is the story going to be just a Slender story?

**Kat's answer: **This isn't a creepypasta story, so no, they won't be added. I have a separate Jeff The Killer story, f you're interested, but there will be none of that in here.

**Question #13-****To Slender:** Did you know there's a movie about you coming out next year?

**Slender's answer:**I'm not the least bit thrilled.

**Question # 14-****To Slender and Splendy:**If this were real as in real life would everything that you have done been the same?  
**Slender's answer:**I'm not sure how to answer this.

**Splendy's answer:**I would have made all the same friends!

**Question #15-****To Slender:**** How merciful are you when you hunt a child?**

**Slender's answer:** Keep reading to see.

**Jeff: **Well, that's it for the questions, guys. Thanks again to all the fans who were so lovable as to submit them! There is one comment that caught my eye..."Holy bejeebus, Splendy's demon teeth are so cool!"  
**Splendy:** _Demon_?! ***Splendy curls up in his chair, a few tears roll down his cheeks. Ria and Kat run over to huggle him.***

**Kat:** Jeff!  
**Jeff: **I just relayed it!


	6. Chapter 6

***Kat and Jeff bound into the usual room at high speed and skid to a simultaneous stop behind the desk. After a quick ruse of papers, Jeff dashes to and sits in is seat. Kat takes her usual spot behind the desk. Everyone else files in, looking slightly glum***

**Kat: **Hey guys, I know it's been a while, but we haven't had a whole lot of questions asked.

**Ria: **You need to update a little more often...**  
Kat: **Trying, Love. Until then let's answer what we've got.

**Question #1 - ****To Ria and Splendy:**After you went to England, did you find out what jam is?

**Ria's answer:** Yeah, I didn't realize there was much difference. We just call it jelly here.  
**Splendy's Answer:** I knew what it was before. I love blueberry!

**Question#2 - To**** Slenderman:**So...you were born wearing formal attire?

**Slender's Answer:** Don't be ridiculous. I was born naked, as most living beings. My mother dressed me in neat attire as a child, though.

**Question #3 - To Splendy and Ria:** We all know you're going to have children at some point. What are you going to name the kids?

**Ria's Answer:** *S**plutters.* **W-w-w-w-waaaaaaiiit a _minute_! _Who_ is _we all_?!

**Splendy's Answer:** Uh...ah...Well...I never really thought about it much...

**Question #4 - To Don:** Do you think you can handle being an uncle for said kids?

**Don's Answer:** WHAT KIDS? Since when?!

**Question #5 - To Slendy:** How do you feel about Justin Bieber? And if you hate him, can you kill him for me?

**Slender's Answer:** I don't really care for him, but he does and amazing ob at keeping my proxies in line. Five seconds of his song and they beg for mercy. It's really amazing. Her's secretly a master of torture...

**Kat: **Alright, guys, that's all we got this time around. Fire away with more questions, _please_. I'm upping the limit to five per person. You can ask about anything as usual. That includes any art you have seen on my deviantart page. Hope to here from you all soon.


	7. Chapter 7

***Kat and Slender enter the room carrying a stack of papers. Slender sets his stack on the desk and takes his seat. Kat motions for everyone to sit down.***

**Kat: **Alright guys, the fans got at it so good this time around we have a ton of questions. The next chapter is on hold for another couple days, so here we go. It looks like they have some good ones for us this time!

**Question #1- ****To Everyone:** **What is your favorite flavor of pie?**

**Kat's Answer:** I took a vote to keep things simple. It would appear the Pumpkin is the most agreeable pie.

**Question #2- ****To All The Humans:**** Who here remembers ****Sesame Street**** before they ruined it with veggies?**

**Kat's Answer:** I do! I do! OMG! My favorite is the Count...too bad about his voice actor...

**Ria's Answer:** I didn't really watch it, but I do remember it being a lot different back then.

**Don's Answer:** I watched it as a kid. I'd disappointed in Cookie Monster's changes. I suppose with American obesity being so out of control, I can understand where they're coming from, though.

**Ethan's Answer:** I never really watched Sesame Street. I didn't like puppets when I was younger, not until I saw Labyrinth, but by then I was in my teens.

**Question #3- ****To Slender and Splendy****: What did you do for fun as kids?**

**Slender's Answer:** I read a lot when I was young. I was very focused on my bettering my abilities.

**Splendy's Answer:** I liked to play all sorts of games, but the only one who would really play with me was Slender...Our other siblings were too much older than us to bother with me and those my age didn't like me.

**Question #4- ****To Kat:**** I'm so excited for you to learn to teleport! But I'm nervous. What if you accidentally teleport only half of yourself?!**

**Kat's Answer:** YOU MEAN WHAT IF I GET SPLINCHED?! NOOOOOO! BOSS, PLEASE TELL ME THIS WON'T HAPPEN! *Puppy dogs pouts at Slender*

******Question #5- ****To Ethan:**** First off, I hope your therapy is going well. Secondly, pudding or jello?**

**Ethan's Answer:** It would be going better if I hadn't seen Kat on the news. Oh wait, you don't know about that yet...Jello, by the way. Lime.

**Question #6- To Slender and Splendy: I've written a short story about you two for an English assignment. Comment?**

**Slender's Answer:** I have not read this paper, so I can't give you as proper reaction.

**Splendy's Answer:** I'm flattered, I think. Was it a nice one?

**Question #7- To Slender: Why do you need twenty dollars?!**

**Slender's Answer:** My proxies can't live for free all the time. I have to make sure they have a means to feed themselves and take care of everyday needs.

**Question #8- To Splendy and Ria: Seriously, you guys had to have thought of having a family together.**

**Splendy's Answer:** Everyone thinks about that at one point or another, I suppose.

**Ria's Answer:** Hey, quit trying to get spoilers out of us!

**Question #9- To the Cast: Do you listen to or have you ever heard of Mumford and Sons the band? Have you heard of them?**

**Kat's Answer:** That's a big collective "no."

**Question #10- To Splendy: Have you made any friends in Australia yet? Will we get to meet them?**

**Splendy's Answer:** I have friend in lots of places now, but that will be a matter for you all to learn about later.

**Question #11- To Splendy: In all your years of life, have you had any other romantic relations?**

**Splendy's Answer:** I think I have been asked this before. I haven't really had the chance for a relationship to develop.

**Question #12- To Don: Have you had any trouble coming to terms with Ria's...unusual choice of a boyfriend? Do you approve of him?**

**Don's Answer: **I do approve of him. At first it was freaky for me. After I got to know Splendor I came to love him like family, so it's a pleasure to know my sister is happy with him.

**Question #13- To Jeff and Slender: How soon are you going to teach Kat to teleport? Will you teach Ria how to as well?**

**Slender's Answer:** As soon as the dust settles. It will be my brother's job and Ria's choice, whether or not she wants to learn.

**Jeff's Answer:** I can't wait for this! I'll make sure she doesn't leave any parts behind! *Pats Kat's arm, who looks distraught.*

**Question #14- To Ethan: Do you think you've managed to get over your feelings for Ria and come to terms with Splendor's position in her life?**

**Ethan's Answer:** I do indeed. Actually, forgive me for giving things away, but I actually have a slight crush on someone right now.

**Question # 15- To Ethan: What made you like Ria in the first place and what is the thing that most attracted you to her?**

**Ethan's Answer:** I like her fiery personality and the sweet way she treats people. She's the kind of friend you can lean on when you need to and you know you can tell anything to. As you can see, she's very accepting. Kat's similar, but she's got a lot of things going on with her I don't understand.

**Question #16- To Don: Don't you ever feel lonely? Isn't time to, I don't know, look for a soul mate?**

**Don's Answer:** Wh-Me?! C'mon...Maybe...*Taps fingers together and blushes.*

**Question #17- To Divass: Look, I don't get the reason you act like an ass. I don't care if it's in your name. Just because your name starts with "Diva" doesn't mean you get to act like one. So will you please be nice and apologize?**

**Divass' Answer:** Perhaps you should go back and read the questions and comments people have left me! There have rarely been any that don't make fun of me! If you want one to act civil to you, you must do so first. Either way, it isn't my job to be nice.

**Question #18- To Slender and Splendy: Were you ever bullied by other people when you guys were younger? How did it make you feel?**

**Slender's Answer:** Never. My older siblings made the mistake _once_.

**Splendy's Answer:** I was very often. If it wasn't for Slender...Well, bad things may have happened.

**Question #19- To Kat: Not trying to offend you, but what made you pick that blue dye in the first place? Is there a deeper meaning to that hair color?**

**Kat's Answer:** I love blue. T'is my favorite color. As for a deeper meaning, I'm actually surprised anyone noticed. Yes, there is a deeper meaning to my hair color. Put simply, I don't like my normal hair color, brown, at all. My personality is colorful and wild, so I want to reflect that on the outside. Hair dying is the easiest way for me to do so.

**Question #20- To Slender: What was the cause of your torture in the past, you know, the memory after you fell from the tree?**

**Slender's Answer:** That will be explained in later chapters.

**Question # 21- To Ria and Splendy: Children was maybe a little too far to ask about, but have you considered marriage?**

**Splendy's Answer:** Ah...UHM...*Pulls his hat over his face and blushes furiously.*

**Ria's Answer:** You're going to kill my boyfriend! But to answer you...we've talked about it now and then.

**Question #22- To Kat: Are you a real person outside the fan fiction? Are you like "you" in the fiction?**

**Kat's Answer:** Here's anther question I never thought I'd see here. I am indeed a real person. Go to my deiviantart page and into my photo folder. You can see collage of hair styles and colors I've had. My personality is the same. My ideas are the same. The only difference is that I'm not as in shape as the me in the story. I don't have the real Slender Man behind me scaring me into running for hours on end. My deviant page is master-roku. deviantart. com just take out the spaces.


End file.
